Land grid array connectors are commonly used with integrated circuits. Conventional land grid array connectors include an insulative housing which defines a plurality of passageways therethrough, and a plurality of conductive contacts received in the passageways. The land grid array connector is connected to an integrated circuit which has a plurality of flat contact pads formed on a bottom surface thereof to which the contacts are electrically mated.
A mating component, such as a printed circuit board, a plate having a contact pad thereon, or an integrated circuit package, is typically mated with the land grid array connector by lowering the mating component onto the land grid array connector such that the conductive contacts are compressed within the housing.
Problems can occur, however, when the mating component is mated with the land grid array connector. For instance, if the mating component contacts the conductive contacts without an equal force across the entire land grid array connector, lateral forces can be placed on some or all of the conductive contacts such that the conductive contacts can plastically deform. Such a situation could damage the land grid array connector such that replacement of the connector would be necessary. Such a situation could further affect the desired signal transmission.
Thus, there is a need for a land grid array connector which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art land grid array connectors. The present invention provides such a land grid array connector. Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.